Rebellion
by Rayne-Taicho
Summary: After Danzo takes over the position of Hokage due to Tsunade's passing, things go downhill. Naruto Uzumaki, who should be Hokage, is wallowing in depression. But with the help of ANBU and his supporters, he'll be the best a Hokage of legends..


Chapter One: Council in the Land of Iron

The council of Kages in the Land of Iron was in full swing, the Raikage having lost his temper several times and smashing the table, much like a certain blonde boobzilla that we all know and love. The Godaime Mizukage's personal guard had used his acquired Byakugan to scan Danzo to see if he could discern any lies from the bandaged old fart. Instead, he noticed something else.

_Is that... A Sharingan? That could only belong to one man!_

"Hokage-sama, if I may be so bold to ask, would you uncover your right eye for all of us?"

_Hmph. Someone was bound to notice sooner or later, but this will inconvenience me and my plans for it to be revealed here..._

The old warhawk Danzo, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha kept a face of neutrality, with a slight glimpse of mirth, but inwardly, he was frantically trying to come up with a plan to get out of this hole he unknowingly dug for himself. He finally looked up and addressed the patch-eyed escort of Mifune, the Godaime Mizukage.

"Fine, but only if you remove that eyepatch for us." He said.

"There is no need. It is a Byakugan eye that I acquired in a fight as a battle trophy. I also recognise that chakra network in that Sharingan eye that you have covered up." Danzo's visible eye widened, but regained his cool. The other Kages listened and watched intently.

"Hm. Pray tell me then, whom does it seem to belong to?" Danzo said back.

"Right now, you. However, that particular chakra network I saw in Shisui Uchiha, whom I fought some time ago. His Sharingan eye had mind control capabilities, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you have the Mizukage under its influence!" He yells back. A collective gasp was heard among the Kages around the newly replaced table that was brought when the camera was focused on one of the two men. Gaara took this moment to speak up.

"Danzo, what happened to Tsunade-sama during Pain's invasion? And why haven't you brought Naruto along? This does concern him, being the second to last Jinchuuriki and from what reports have told, the one who killed Pain." Gaara leaned forward and folded his hands under his chin. "I may be young, but I know enough that if Naruto were here, he would easily be able to defeat any single one of us in a fight, not to mention that he knows how the Akatsuki operates."

The Raikage's eyes widened at Gaara's words. _That brat who was groveling in front of me not too long ago killed Pain? This would have been nice to know earlier!_

"Well, Hokage-_sama_?" Gaara's steely gaze never faltered during his mini-interrogation, and Danzo wasn't in happy-time-sunshine-land from the questions either.

"It IS true that he defeated Pain. He also killed Kakuzu as well." Danzo was not happy. Nope. Not. One. Bit. "And is the current toad sage. And I know that Tsunade herself chose him as her successor, but the council and I overrode that, fearing that one who was taught under such sappy and peace loving fool as Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake, who were taught by Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze, respectively, would endanger the well being of the village by making its shinobi and policies too soft."

"Interesting, Danzo. But you have not answered Kazekage-sama's other question." The leader of the land of Iron says.

"I was going to address that issue next. I will not allow him to leave Konoha, due to the danger that he may be in from the true leader of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, and the remaining Akatsuki." He closed his eyes and continued. "And as much as I detest him, he is an official hero now and his presence in Konoha is a huge boost for the morale of our shinobi forces."

The Raikage decided to add his bit to the conversation.

"Well, it looks like the brat doesn't really care to listen to you, does he?" This got Danzo's attention quickly. "I spoke with him not a few hours ago, he begged me to not hunt down that missing nin that captured Killer Bee, Sasuke Uchiha. He told me about the cycle of hate and war that his death would create. I agree with his words, but I will still kill the bastard that defeated my brother!"


End file.
